


【allby】老虎

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 人兽预警！！！金主爸爸的性癖是拍小电影！！！自己养的宠物大猫X自己包养的小明星！！！现在出去还来得及！！！





	【allby】老虎

**Author's Note:**

> 人兽预警！！！
> 
> 金主爸爸的性癖是拍小电影！！！
> 
> 自己养的宠物大猫X自己包养的小明星！！！
> 
> 现在出去还来得及！！！

镜头里，小明星光溜溜地躺在茶几上，有些紧张地望着镜头，突然，一只健壮的老虎优雅地踱进了镜头，好奇地用鼻子在小明星的颈间使劲嗅着，然后伸出舌头舔了起来。 

老虎的舌头柔软中带着粗糙，舌面上细细的倒刺不停地刺激着小明星，小明星被舔弄得又疼又痒，又不敢动。随着老虎舌头渐渐向下，竟然卷上了他的乳头。柔软的粉嫩茱萸仿佛被粗糙的手指抚过，电击一般的快感令他忍不住呻吟出声。 老虎似乎感受到了小明星的兴奋，反复地舔着他胸前敏感的两点，不管它们早已硬了起来。 

“啊……嗯……不要……我不行的……”小明星软绵绵地哼叫着，老虎仿佛把他的叫声当成了鼓励，越发卖力地舔舐，舔得小明星下身的欲望高高挺立，开始渗出透亮的蜜汁。

在舔遍小明星赤裸的上身后，老虎伸出它的舌头去舔小明星早已翘立的阴茎。在这一卷一卷地刺激下小明星竟然就颤抖着射在了老虎的舌头上，老虎直接卷入嘴里吞咽了下去。

“体を裏返して。”镜头外一个声音说道。

刚刚释放过的小明星有些虚软，慢吞吞地翻过身去，跪趴在茶几前，手持摄像机的人将镜头挪到他的后面，白皙的臀瓣在屏幕里看得清楚，中间的粉嫩菊花轻微颤抖。这时，两只宽大的虎爪就搭了上来，并且向两边扒开，小雏菊微微绽放，不知是虎掌肉垫的摩擦还是猫科动物呼吸喷出的热气让小明星紧张了起来，不由地挣扎了一下。

这只老虎像是受过驯练，感受到小明星的挣动，掌中伸缩自如的指甲就伸了出来，不轻不重地嵌进小明星圆挺的臀肉里，力道控制地刚刚好，不仅稳固地卡住小明星的身子，又不会刺破他白白嫩嫩的皮肉。

小明星按理说已经不是雏儿了，但是身后被一只老虎搭着，心里还是吓得够呛，双腿不住地颤抖，甚至发出了几声呜咽的啜泣。

老虎低下头，用冰凉湿润的鼻子靠近菊穴闻了闻，那粉嫩在适应了暴露后，又继续缓缓地舒展。老虎忍不住用鼻尖蹭着那诱人的穴口，穴口的褶皱被微微翻起，又恢复原状。

老虎再次伸出自己又厚又大又长的舌头，对着小小的穴口舔弄了起来。舌头上细细的倒刺不停地刺激着小明星那敏感的部位，引得他不住地轻颤呻吟。身后的舔弄使得小明星前面的阴茎再次翘立了起来，蹭着茶几上冰凉的大理石台面，反而又胀了几分。“……啊……不要……求求您……啊……啊啊……”小明星的声音并没有打动正在拍摄的人，反而成了野兽之王最强力的春药，它性奋不已，雄伟的长鞭按捺不住从毛绒的囊袋里露出一个小头来。

虎舌一遍遍地扫过小明星敏感娇羞的穴口，终于让小明星弃械投降，穴口柔媚地缓缓展开不再闭合，开启的花穴已无法阻止掠夺者的入侵。虎舌强行地向里面钻去，湿滑润软的舌头带着数不清的细小肉刺硬生生地钻进了花洞，要去舔舐里面的花蜜。

从未经历过这种刺激的小明星昂首尖叫了起来：“啊！……不要！不要！……呜呜呜呜……我……受不了了！”小明星的尖叫并不能阻止身后的野兽持续的进攻，并且它的凶器早已整支伸出包裹它的毛绒囊袋，耀武扬威地在空气中继续壮大。

小明星的后穴被老虎的舌头全部舔开，老虎立起身来，扒在小明星背上，用口轻轻叼住他的后颈，甩动着长鞭开始寻找入口。

这时镜头给了虎鞭一个特写，前头一个三角形状，前端的铃口又细又尖，如同手指一般，可往后却一下子粗大得不像话，有成人的手腕那么粗，两部分的连接处布满了尖锐的突起和细小的倒刺。雄性猫科动物为了防止生殖器在射精前滑出洞穴，生殖器的顶端底部有一个倒钩，在进入后会紧紧钩住雌性的洞口，不管雌性怎么挣扎都无法逃脱，直至雄性交配成功。也就是说，无论雌性多痛苦，都必须挨到雄性在自己体内射精完毕，才能使雄性的生殖器离开自己的身体。

虎鞭又细又滑的前端轻而易举地钻进了小明星的身体，虽然有了之前的润滑，但后半截的粗大却怎么也钻不进去，很明显小明星的后穴虽然经常被进入但从未被如此粗壮的凶器开发过，他可爱诱人的穴口不自觉地收缩，本能地拒绝着虎鞭的入侵。然而老虎粗暴的顶弄还是让小明星娇嫩的下体如火燎般疼痛，仿佛要把他无限地撑开。

老虎猛地一顶，一下子将整根虎鞭塞了进去。突然进入所带来的疼痛从身体最脆弱的地方爆发传开，顺着脊背直窜入脑门。小明星张大嘴巴，但已叫不出声。他不顾地想起身掀开老虎，可根本无济于事。虎鞭的倒钩紧钩着洞口的媚肉，顽强地占领着他的身体不肯让步，并且整根没入他的体内。小明星开始在虎躯下不停地哭喊求饶：“求求您……不要……不……我……要……坏掉了……”他感到自己的下半身好像硬生生地被撕裂，但实际上并没有受伤，虽然他的花穴被硕大的凶器强行撑开，每一道皱褶都被扩到了极限，紧紧箍住粗壮的虎鞭，没有一丝间隙。

然而这种紧紧裹住虎鞭的刺激，使得老虎叼住了他的脖子拼命地抽插，进入小明星敏感体内的小突起和小倒刺把他折磨得生不如死，它们狂暴地蹂躏着小明星甬道内部的媚肉，使得他发狂地挣扎着，想躲开这非人的折磨。结果他的行动引得老虎更是疯狂，两只前爪紧紧按住小明星的肩膀，指甲终于还是刺入了小明星的皮肉当中，一丝丝血丝滑落，滴在了茶几上，点出了玫瑰花瓣一般的图案。

身体被强暴般地掠夺，小明星无助地哭喊着，但阴茎却在这如此不堪的情况下又挺立了起来。老虎依旧兴奋不减地在他体内横冲直撞，小明星随着巨物的抽插无力地摇晃着。身上的野兽狂暴地不停重复着进出的动作，在一次疯狂的颤抖之后，终于开始仿佛无休无止地喷射。他的体内完全被老虎的精液充满，小腹渐渐因精液的填充而鼓涨了起来，同时自己也再次喷射而出。逐渐，紧钩着内壁的倒钩慢慢内敛，长鞭也软了下来，缓缓下滑，从他体内撤出，大量的白灼紧跟着从穴口涌出，顺着他又细又长的腿滑落。

老虎绕着小明星转了几圈，用头拱了拱，舔了几下，就又踱着步子走出了镜头之外。

“ぐっしょりだね。”那个声音说道，“綺麗。”

随着声音画面渐渐暗了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我猜大猫和猫的生理结构应该是一样的，没见过老虎交配，仿照猫猫们的XXOO胡乱改编的，要是从科学上来说有问题，那就有问题吧。


End file.
